ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
2.5: Mystery Dungeon, part 1
This is an intermission session, located between sessions 2 and 3. This is the first session to have the mystery dungeon introduced. Summary The players discover a mystery dungeon that is located in a vortex that effects both space and time. They decide to explore it to see if there are any treasures there. Full Log Mystery Dungeon Beacon: Wait what is this? Mystery Dungeon Beacon is the beacon! Ryhoki bends down to take hold of the lantern at Petra's feet. He holds it in his off hand and pats his companion on the shoulder, "Stick close, Petra. It's pretty dark in here." Petra '''nods, not saying much else. What a dark place...! '''Ryhoki looks down both of the pathways as well as the little hall they've just arrived in for traps or the like. Narrator: Roll perception? *Ryhoki: 12 Narrator: You don't see any traps. Ryhoki '''scoots past myka upon not seeing anything of immediate danger and announces, "Well, this looks like a maze... I've heard that a good strategy for mazes involves always following the right wall, so... we should consider doing that and... hopefully meet back here quickly if we get separated." '''Petra: Hearing what Ryhoki had said, Petra quietly asks Myka if it's alright to hold her hand. She didn't like how dark it was... Myka: '''"Sure, it is sort of creepy..." '''Petra: Petra takes her hand~! Myka: I look (since we can look and move) specifically down the path I'm facing for any signs of movement/life. Narrator: '''You don't see anything up ahead. '''Myka: I'll go 3 down that path. Ryhoki makes his way past the two girls. "And for the sake of mobility and visibility, I'll take the lead. You two keep your eyes and ears open. We don't know what might come from that other corridor." he says as he takes point. Petra: "...r-right." Petra says, nervously looking back. Ryhoki looks around before continuing forward, going slow enough to not exhaust the other two. Not that he was one to rush into darkness either, of course. Ryhoki: I allowed to roll for perception each turn? *Ryhoki: 14 Myka '''cautiously moves forwards along the path with Petra. '''Ryhoki '''hears something he can't quite make out but presses on! '''Narrator: Do the rest of you just follow? Petra and Myka '''roll perception! *Petra: 9 *Myka: 6 '''Narrator: '''Weird You don't notice much of interest. Other than it's really dark. '''Petra: Petra continues to follow Myka then, keeping close..! It's so quiet...it's too quiet.. Myka: I'll follow agian "it is REALLY quiet..." Ryhoki was used to living with a magnemite, who moved silently... and thus had little trouble accept the quiet of the maze. "Well, quiet is better than a... " he thought better of bringing up chainsaws or tormented screams. "the sound of rocks being flung at us!" he said observantly moving onward! *Ryhoki: 13 Ryhoki '''continues, though a bit weary. He was not the kind of person who gave into strange gut feelings often, but seeing as he was ushering two people through a strange maze in the dark, he felt caution would not go amiss. '''Myka follows Ryhoki cautiously. Ryhoki holds up his right hand to slow the other two as he tosses out Khis and inches further. Narrator: Something jumps out of the darkness at Khis! It claps its hands in front of Khis's eye. *AC: 13 Narrator: '''That hits! 14 normal physical damage. Khis is flinched its next turn. '''Petra: '''uhmhuhm I'll let out venonat and use Supersonic! *AC: 20 '''Narrator: '''The foe is confused! '''Myka '''sends Storme out! '''Narrator: Ok, Khis is flinched Ryhoki's up. Ryhoki '''tries to keep Khis steady in the air, but kept him up front to hopefully continue protecting. '''Myka: I'll just have Storme use Quick Attack *AC: 12 Narrator: That'll hit! 21 Damage. Myka hangs back with Petra, telling Storme, "Good job!" Khis '''uses tackle! *AC: 12 '''Narrator: that'll hit! 16 damage. Ryhoki tries to stay as close as he can to the fighting pokemon to provide them with light without getting hit by a stray attack. Storme uses Quick Attack *AC: 18 Narrator: that'll hit. 26 damage! Petra: '''I'll tryyy and seeee if I see anything.. ? *Petra: 14 '''Petra: I'll stay put, but I turn to myka and tell her to keep her gaurd up! (tassel just. chills.) Myka: I try to see if I can see anything. *Myka: 11 Tyrogue '''overcomes confusion that turn. It tackles Storme! * AC: 10 '''Narrator: It hits, and it does 20 Normal, physical damage and is pushed 2 meters. Khis '''uses tackle on the enemy! *AC: 9 '''Narrator: Hit! 18 damage. The foe isn't looking too good. Ryhoki attempts to give the wounded pokemon an avenue to save face by charmingly offering a truce. *Ryhoki: 10 Narrator: The pokemon gestures towards itself as if to say, "Hit me again, I can take it!" Myka '''tells Storme to hold back for now! '''Petra: I'll listen again.. ? *Petra: 11 Petra: I'll tell Tassel to be careful, and have her step one forward? Myka: Listen also I suppose! *Myka: 7 Storme holds back because she is hurt. Tyrogue '''hurts itself in confusion! '''Khis winds up a steel wing! *AC: 13 Narrator: That hits! 28 damage. That knocks it out! Actually, it knocked itself out. As it falls down, it drops something onto the ground. Khis wiggles a bit and looks at the item. Narrator: '''It's a vial. There's a sound of footsteps approaching from behind you. '''Ryhoki '''boops Khis up into the air gently as he makes his way to the tyrogue. "Poor little guy had a bit too much fight in him it looks like." He sets the vial aside, then props the pokemon against the corner in a sitting position. He then examines the vial. '''Narrator: '''It looks like lamp oil. '''Ryhoki makes sure it's closed nice and tight before putting it in his pocket. Mystery Dungeon Beacon is a little dim, but likable. Petra '''debates on moving. However, she's not really sure where to go. Instead, she whispers to the two; "guys...something's really close by.." '''Narrator: Tassel seems unnerved by something, and loses 1 defense combat stage. Khis flies over to check on what's going on back there! Ryhoki uses the vial to fill the lamp as quickly as he can without spilling, then back tracks to hang the lamp on Khis' bolt. Narrator: With the lamp oil, the lamp gets brigter. The Vial is now empty. Ryhoki '''quarks it back up anyway and puts it in his hoodie pocket '''Storme '''casually stands around, not doing much. The pokemon then moves to stand right against Myka's legs. '''Myka '''looks along the path toward Tassel for any further sounds/clues, stays put. *Myka: 14 '''Narrator: The pokemon steps into the light, giving Tassel a kick! *AC: 19 That should hit! 29 Physical fighting type damage. Khis is not fond of being attached to a source of fire! It lowers to drop the lamp on the ground, then attempts to use super sonic on to enemy! *AC: 9 Narrator: The foe is now confused! Ryhoki tells his magemite to stay back, if possible, as if it didn't already see the danger. He keeps his eyes and ears open for another flanking foe. *Ryhoki: 12 Storme stays back, still feeling the tackle from the previous foe Tassel Tackles! *AC: 8 Narrator: I believe that hits.15 damage! The Machop is making weird grunting noises. Khis gently uses its left magnet to grab the lamp again and head forth! Ryhoki '''jogs around the corner and hopes the confused pokemon is in a state to accept flattery "That machop! He's so strong! What an amazing pokemon!" *Ryhoki: 15 '''Narrator: Ok. ;) Myka: If we're going to try for being nice, I tell Storme to hold back. Tassel uses tackle! *AC: 12 Narrator: That'll hit And also push it, after damage. 11 damage! Myka tries to charm the Machop. *Myka: 13 Myka '''says "Hey, it's alright, we can resolve this peacefully, if you stand down we will too." '''Narrator: '''The machop makes a big show of how little Tassel hurt it, dusting itself off. It does a one-handed handstand fairly easily, showing off its muscles to the crowd. It flexes with the other arm. '''Khis pouts a little. wishing the humans were better at getting pokefriends to be nice. It reluctantly sends a thundershock at the machop! *AC: 13 Narrator: that'll hit. 27 damage! Ryhoki yoinks the lamp off Khis and holds it. He gives a listen to their flank. * Ryhoki: 12 Storme gets close enough to use Quick Attack. *AC: 17 Narrator: that'll hit, 22 damage! McChoppers isn't looking so hot. It's kinda mad to have been interrupted, so it attacks Storme. *AC:18 That'll hit actually.... that crits with focus energy. 29 typeless physical damage to Storme! Myka '''looks very concerned for Storme (at 1 HP). '''Khis goes zapzap at machop! *AC 9 Narrator: '''that'll hit. 26 damage to machop. It faints! Each of your pokemon gain 9 experience after defeating those two pokemon. '''Khis '''celebrates with a little twirl. '''Ryhoki '''goes over to the fallen machop and checks if it has any injuries or items. '''Narrator: It has an injury, but doesn't seem to have any items. Ryhoki '''frowns at both of these, sets the machop up so it doesn't get tripped over by anyone else who ventures down here. '''Myka '''asks if she can get healing for Storme or head to safety. '''Ryhoki '''doesn't have a medical kit, but suggests putting her in her ball for the time being would be best. '''Storme returns to Myka, and looks like she wants to be recalled. Myka '''calls Storme back into her pokeball. '''Khis '''turns towards the darkness and checks if there are any potential friends lurking! * Khis: 8 '''Ryhoki asks the group "Do we want to head out or delve deeper?" Petra looks over at Myka, and back at Ryhoki. "We are a bit injured...do you know how long the fuel will last..?" "I think that'll determine how long we should stay in here." Ryhoki '''checks in the lamp to see how much oil is remaining. Ryhoki nods. "It's got plenty of juice in it." He adds to that, "Khis looks about as good as new, but I can understand if either of you want to be more cautious." '''Petra: "Let's explore the other path that was back at the beginning for a bit. If we get hurt, we can head on out quickly." Myka: '"I can't fight any longer so... I can try to make anything we encounter like us, that's about it." '''Petra: '"Like us..?" Petra looks at Myka, curiously. "maybe we can head back to the entrance, while checking the path for anything odd. Does that work?" '''Myka: "Sure." Ryhoki gives a bit of a disgruntled look, "You still have your shield. Also, I'm not a fan of breaking the right hand rule of mazes. I don't get to be in real m-" he cut himself off. "But sure, why not?" Ryhoki recalls Khis for the time being and heads back to the path from which they arrived. Myka looks a bit hurt but doesn't say anything in response. Petra: '''I'll return Tassel~ '''Ryhoki engages in a slow jog, then checks for anything suspicious *Ryhoki: 8 Narrator: '''Not much exciting, though there's a door you didn't notice before down the hall to your right. '''Myka runs to follow Petra. Ryhoki goes up to the door and inspects it. *Ryhoki:13 Ryhoki '''makes an audible sound of disapproval "This is what happens when you don't stick to the right hand rule. Doors and dart traps? where did these come from?" '''Petra: "That is a bit strange..!" Petra said, letting out a sigh of her own. "I doubt we'll be able to make it far in this condition, unless you have any smart ideas..~" Ryhoki hums, "Well, two injured members out of six is not the worst condition. I don't know if this door will stay in place, but we're a lot less likely to get flanked now, I think... So Khis and I could take front but we agree to retreat if things get sticky..." he proposed and waited for their deliberation. Petra '''thinks it over. "Alright. But only if we make sure to keep Myka protected. She doesn't have a pokemon to really defend herself...?" '''Ryhoki '''refrains from mentioning the shield again, "The best way to do that would be to have you in the back, just something finds its way behind us." Ryhoki sallies forth, not wanting to let the flame dwindle over discussion. '''Myka shows reluctant agreement with the decision. Myka hesitantly follows behind Ryhoki. Ryhoki tried to keep his confidence up. He was pretty sure this was the safest option, but he was aware that if they got in trouble, the fault would rest on his shoulders. Category:Logs